Systems which transport items between stations are known in the prior art. Some prior art transfer systems include systems in which items are moved between a service provider and a customer in a carrier that is moved through a transfer conduit. The carrier is moved through the transfer conduit by differential pressure that is selectively produced in areas of the conduit. The differential pressure is commonly produced by drawing a vacuum in the area into which the carrier is to be moved, or by producing a positive pressure in the area behind the carrier, or both. In either event the differential pressure between the areas in front and behind the carrier propels it through the transfer conduit.
It has been observed that undesired carrier movement and/or excessive noise has been associated with prior transfer systems. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a pneumatic transfer system that eliminates or reduces the unwanted effects associated with prior systems. In particular, there exists a need in the art for a pneumatic transfer system that controls movement of a carrier to reduce jouncing or other undesirable movement of the carrier in the terminal. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a pneumatic transfer system that utilizes a valve mechanism in which air flows along a path which does not interfere with other system mechanisms.